<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing Stars by dragonflythemuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835325">Seeing Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflythemuse/pseuds/dragonflythemuse'>dragonflythemuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, just two dudes fucking under the stars when they should be watching out for pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflythemuse/pseuds/dragonflythemuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Smoker and Rowan relieve their stress and frustrations under the stars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Smoker (One Piece) &amp; Original Character(s), Smoker (One Piece)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seeing Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first smut I've ever posted so please be nice!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rowan stepped out of the medical bay after cleaning the rooms within. After closing it, he switched the sign onto the door to read “Out for a bit - If it’s an emergency, scream, I’ll hear you”. Despite being exhausted after a long day, he travelled up the stairs to the main deck. Constant barrage from pirates had halted their progress of making their way to an island that had requested military help. Fights, commands, setbacks, all of the things that the G-5 fleet didn’t want had to happen it seemed. </p><p>Rowan yawned as he looked up at the night sky. The moon was dark, and in turn, the stars shone brighter than ever. The white dots took up the deep dark blue sky, painting endless pictures with their light. The doctor let out a small sigh as the clean ocean air filled his lungs. A sudden cold burst of air made him stuff his hands in the pocket of his doctors jacket, tightening it around his body. A yawn reminded him once more of his task at hand: finding his husband. He was tired and ready to go to bed so he wanted to find him as soon as possible so he could rest. </p><p>Seeing a cloud of smoke from atop the crows nest gave it away. He made his way over, climbing rather slowly until he got to the top where a figure was perched on a wooden chair. Their long legs were stretched out, boots on the railing. The chair was leaned back, allowing the seated figure to support their bare back on the mast. Rowan couldn’t help but stare at the figure in the darkness before he pulled himself up. </p><p>“Rowan,” mumbled the figure, letting out another cloud of cigar smoke.</p><p>“Smoker,” returned the doctor. “How did you know it was me?”</p><p>“I recognize your footsteps. You’re light but there’s still a sound.”</p><p>Rowan smiled as he stepped towards the chair. One of his hands moved to touch the smooth skin on Smoker’s shoulder, gripping it and feeling its warmth.</p><p>“Why are you on watch, baby?” the doctor questioned. “Today was rough and long, you should be resting.”</p><p>Smoker shook his head. “I wanted the crew to rest. They needed it.”</p><p>That made Rowan smile. “Even though you were frustrated and angry all day? Did you ever blow off that steam? Or are you still a little grump?”</p><p>Smoker grunted, pushing his head slightly into the palm of Rowan when he ran his hands through his hair. “Didn’t have time. I just told Khan to get rest, that I would take his shift.”</p><p>“That’s pretty sexy of you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You're being so selfless. Seeing how much you care about your crew and their well-being. I’ve seen it so many times. It’s nice to see.”</p><p>“They might be idiots, but…”</p><p>“They’re your idiots.”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>Rowan smiled and pressed a kiss on Smoker’s cheek delicately. That touch made him turn, apparently wanting more. He pulled his husband downward to press a loving kiss on his lips, feeling the hum reverberate through his spine. </p><p>As they pulled away, Rowan ran a hand down Smoker’s neck. “Let me take watch.”</p><p>“Fuck that,” he said with a laugh. “I know how busy you were today. And I know how exhausted you are.”</p><p>“But babe-”</p><p>“Yeah yeah yeah, you’re my doctor, you know what’s best, but frankly, I don’t care. You need to get some sleep. I probably wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway.”</p><p>Rowan couldn’t help but let out a sympathetic smile. “Fine. Can I at least help you burn off some steam?”</p><p>“And how do you propose you’ll do that?”</p><p>A hand ran down Smoker’s chest, fingers leaving trails of fire on his skin. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. The air around him seemed to restrict and began to suffocate him. That’s when his lips were captured by Rowan’s, kissing him as if that was their last chance. He shuddered as he felt teeth graze his lip. A hand instinctively shot to Rowan’s waist where he massaged and squeezed tightly. The feeling of Rowan’s body sinking down on his lap sent a jolt of electricity down his spine and straight to his cock. </p><p>Rowan pulled away and smiled, feeling the twitch under him. “I know that when you get tense or angry, you always feel better after cumming. So let me help you.”</p><p>The doctor rose off of Smoker’s lap, much to his displeasure, and he settled in between Smoker’s spread legs. His hands shot to his belt to quickly undo it and he pulled the fabric down as much as he could. </p><p>Despite the darkness of the sky, Rowan was able to see Smoker’s cock free itself from its restrictions. He was starting to get hard and the doctor was in love with it.</p><p>He took his member in his hand and ran his fingers up and down the shaft lightly, barely making contact with his sensitive skin. He could feel Smoker tense under his gaze. A sharp gasp pierced the air as Rowan’s tongue pressed against his cock, and running it down to the base. After a few licks, the doctor could feel his veins start to harden and began tracing them with his tongue.</p><p>Smoker let out a small grunt. His large hand ran through the brown hair of his lover, itching to get a touch of him. Usually, he would not be so responsive to sexual encounters such as a blowjob, but he was so tired, his muscles were so tense, and he would be a liar if he said that Rowan’s tongue didn’t trigger something primal. So he allowed himself to make some noise and responses for Rowan. </p><p>The other man did seem to appreciate it, especially when he took a louder moan to be his signal to continue forward. He pressed his lips against the tip of Smoker’s cock, pressing it further and further into his mouth. The vice admiral allowed a groan to leave his throat as he tilted his head back. The feeling of Rowan’s mouth was heavenly and for the first time all day, his mind was on something that wasn’t work related. </p><p>He cursed quietly when the doctor began bobbing his head up and down. His hand gripped the brown hair and applied some force to it. Rowan allowed Smoker to take control and he let his hands move his head back and forth as he blew him. The doctor whined, the vibrations around Smoker’s cock causing him to gasp and shudder.</p><p>He cursed quietly, pushing Rowan’s head back to release his dick from his lips. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” the captain asked.</p><p>“Sit on my lap,” Smoker ordered. He could feel the man between his legs grin. </p><p>“I thought you’d never ask.” </p><p>Smoker watched Rowan stand and unbutton his coat, revealing his nude body to him. His tanned skin was illuminated by the light of the stars, and Smoker could not deny how gorgeous the man looked. His eyes travelled down to his cock, already erect and hardened. Smoker’s hands shot out and pulled the smaller man to him.</p><p>“God damn, you’re gorgeous,” Smoker said, pressing his lips and teeth to the soft skin of the doctor. His cock twitched at the sound of his giggle. That noise made him want to bury his dick deep inside of the doctor. “I need to get inside of you.”</p><p>Rowan smiled and pulled a bottle of lube from his coat, shaking it slightly.</p><p>“You fucker,” he said satirically. “You were hoping to get into my pants.”</p><p>“It worked. A little more than I thought, considering how badly you want to get into me.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I let you have your fun. It’s your turn to blow off some steam. So sit on my lap.”</p><p>“Hang on, hang on.” Smoker grunted impatiently as he watched Rowan apply lube onto his fingers. He cocked his head as the doctor turned, moving his jacket so Smoker could see his ass. He then watched Rowan slowly insert a finger into his entrance, pushing inside and letting out a shaky breath. </p><p>Any noise the doctor made sent a chill straight up Smoker’s cock, making him twitch and squirm. He heard a slight whine as he inserted a second finger and he shifted his entire body. </p><p>“Smoker,” Rowan said deeply.</p><p>“Yes, Rowan?”</p><p>“You were so busy all day but I’m not gonna lie. Seeing you so frustrated and angry yet so protective? I meant it when I said it was sexy.”</p><p>Smoker grunted, gripping his jeans as tight as he could. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking all day about how incredible you’d feel inside of me. How you could just establish your dominance. Fucking me raw to relieve some of your stress.”</p><p>Smoker moaned as he watched Rowan insert a third finger. His cock was throbbing, begging for his lover’s flesh.</p><p>“Even though everything was hectic, that’s all I could think about. You pinning me against the wall or the mattress and just going absolutely feral.”</p><p>“Rowan,” Smoker said in a warning tone.</p><p>“Fucking me hard enough until it hurts to walk.”</p><p>“Rowan, I swear to god, I will not hesitate to tie you up and leave you dry.”</p><p>He knew that would elicit a response from Rowan. The doctor turned and walked over to Smoker, standing above him. He used his feet to hook himself on the larger man’s lap, slowly rubbing Smoker’s cock in between his ass cheeks.</p><p>“If we weren’t outside right now, you know I would be fucking you until you lost your voice screaming,” Smoker threatened as he gripped Rowan’s waist. He lifted him up so he could align his cock and sheathed himself to the hilt inside Rowan’s ass. </p><p>The sound Rowan made should have been illegal. </p><p>“Fuck,  Smoker,” he whined, gripping the larger mans pectorals. His fingernails left indents in the pale skin of his lover as he slowly rocked back and forth on his member. He gasped gently as he felt Smoker’s large, warm hands cup his ass, his thumbs pressing against his hips.</p><p>“You ready?” Smoker asked quietly. The moment Rowan nodded, Smoker raised the man off of his cock before pressing him back down on it, easily filling him up with one movement. Rowan had to cover his mouth and bite his palm to silence himself. </p><p>Smoker’s hands readjusted so he was able to lift Rowan up and down on his cock. However, it didn’t take long for Smoker to start thrusting his hips aggressively, ears drinking the sounds of Rowan’s whines with each thrust. A large hand moved under the doctors jacket, feeling the bare skin and scratching up his spine, causing him to whine. He was pressed down against the larger marine’s body, feeling his erection rub against Smokers stomach. </p><p>After awhile, the position started getting difficult. The chair would continuously move under both of their weight and Smoker cursed in frustration. He pulled Rowan off of his cock and he spoke demandingly, not letting Rowan have a say. </p><p>“Get on the floor,” Smoker demanded, pushing the chair away. “On your stomach.”</p><p>Rowan nodded while removing his jacket, lying it out on the floor for him to lie on. He lied down, pushing his ass into the air. His teeth sank into the fabric of his jacket when he felt Smoker enter his ass again, not giving him any time to prepare. He cried out, covering his mouth quickly to muffle it. </p><p>“Is this what you’ve been day dreaming of, Rowan?” Smoker asked, hips pounding into his lover’s rear. </p><p>All Rowan could respond with was a squeak: “harder.” Smoker smirked and placed his hands by Rowan’s head, allowing himself to angle himself better. After getting comfortable, he raised his hips and brought them down with such ferocity that the crow’s nest shook with each movement. No longer were either of them worried about one of the shipmates hearing their movements. All either of them wanted was each other. </p><p>“Do you get hard making me frustrated, Rowan?” Smoker asked while he thrust. “Do you like testing my patience to see if that’ll get me to fuck you the way you want? Are you so thirsty for my cock that you’ll stay awake late at night just to suck me off in the crow’s nest while begging me to fuck you?”</p><p>Rowan moaned at the questions, nodding to each one. </p><p>“So ironic. One of my best shipmates, who comes off as so innocent and pure, is actually so dirty and hungry. You make me so frustrated sometimes, but you take my cock so well, I can’t be mad at you.”</p><p>Rowan shuddered and whined at the praise, tightening his grip on the jacket below him. He gasped as he felt Smoker’s hands run up and down his body. Once they settled on his hips, Smoker continued a steady pace, occasionally watching Rowan’s ass bounce on impact. </p><p>He hummed and bit his lip. “Yeah, you take it so well.”</p><p>“Smo… gonna cum…”</p><p>“Cum for me, baby. Let me hear how good you feel.”</p><p>Rowan stuffed his mouth with his jacket as he began to tighten up. He whined loudly, screams muffled by the fabric as his ass tightened around Smoker’s cock. However, no matter how tight Rowan got, it didn’t stop Smoker from thrusting wildly inside of him. Smoker wanted to milk this orgasm out of Rowan and he wouldn’t stop until he had come to his own climax. </p><p>Rowan could tell that would be awhile, however. Smoker’s grip on his waist was like a vice and he would not be letting go any time soon. Rowan finally managed to open his mouth and speak after he had somewhat calmed down from his orgasm. </p><p>“Smoker, holy fuck.”</p><p>The larger man bent down to press his body against Rowan’s, sucking bruises on his shoulders and neck. The doctor’s skin felt extra sensitive after his high and he moaned at every piercing bite. With every few thrusts, Smoker would bite down on his skin so tight as he thrust into him that Rowan thought he might tear a chunk off. </p><p>The two of them continued to fuck like animals, Rowan constantly crying out for Smoker’s cock and Smoker repeatedly praising Rowan for how well he took it. </p><p>Rowan looked behind him at Smoker before he spoke. “Smoker, I’m gonna cum again.”</p><p>“Let me cum with you.” As he said that his thrusts started to grow more erratic. He moaned expletives as he felt the tightening around his cock occur once more. </p><p>“Fuck,” he growled as Rowan came once more, crying out Smoker’s name. It was that which undid Smoker, causing him to buck his hips into Rowan, unloading his seed into his ass. His thrusts had calmed as he milked his orgasm balls deep into his lover. </p><p>“Oh fuck, Smoker,” Rowan gasped when he registered the feeling of Smoker’s cum. The larger man didn’t bother pulling out until he was sure every drop was inside of Rowan. Once he was sure, he pulled out, releasing with a pop. </p><p>Rowan shakily stood on hands and knees, feeling the cum inside of him begin to leak out. </p><p>“You have to be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Smoker muttered, moving Rowan so he could press gentle kisses on his face. Rowan giggled at the tickling kisses.</p><p>“I don’t know if I’ll be able to walk back to my room in this state.” </p><p>“Then stay up here with me. You can sleep and I’ll carry you to bed when the next shift starts.”</p><p>Rowan turned and pressed soft kisses on Smoker’s lips. “That’s so enticing but also you came in my ass so I want to clean up.” </p><p>Smoker hummed in laughter. The two of them went silent when they heard movement from below. Then, the bell rang, signaling a change in shifts. </p><p>“Seems like you got lucky,” he said, picking up Rowan and carrying him with his smoke to the deck below. </p><p>After the two showered and cleaned up, they crawled into bed, Smoker holding the doctor in his arms. After a few gentle kisses were shared, the two of them fell into silence, waiting for the sleep to consume them.</p><p>“Rowan,” Smoker said quietly. Rowan could feel his vocal chords through his back.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Rowan couldn’t help but smile, turning to press another kiss to Smoker’s face. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't mind me. Just thought about Rowan giving Smoker a blowie while he was on watch. And here we are.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>